And Then
by SecretFireSoul
Summary: Stan is hiding something from Kyle but is too scared to tell him. On a sleepover when Stan starts sleep talking and reliving his favourite memories with Kyle will the truth finally come out? /SLASH/ Kyle x Stan OneShot Kyle's POV


**/Slash Warning/**

**description: Stan is hiding something from Kyle but is too scared to tell him. On a sleepover when Stan starts sleep talking and reliving his favourite memories with Kyle will the truth finally come out? /Slash/ Style -Kyle x Stan-**

**Authors Note:**** I know -I suck- I haven't uploaded anything in ages :P But I hope you enjoy this fic :) It was just a random idea that popped into my head so don't expect too much but I really love the ending on this one though so please read the whole thing :) I got a bit of inspiration from my new boyfriend on this one so it really does mean a lot to me. So please be nice and Review! :D**

**Love you always and forever Leda xx**

* * *

And Then...

I sat at my desk on my laptop. I was just re-reading my English essay before going to bed but somehow after I'd finished it, I'd gotten sidetracked and started listening to music. I checked the clock in the corner of the screen: 2:18 am. I really needed to go to sleep, I could feel it getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open. I took off my headphones and turned off the computer.

Yawning loudly, I walked over to the corner where my bag laid open to change for bed. It was Friday night and, as usual, I was sleeping at Stan's house. It was like a tradition or something, every Friday night we've slept at each other's houses ever since we started having sleepovers. That was a while ago now and we were probably getting too old to still have them, but we didn't care and had them anyway.

I looked over to where my best friend was sleeping. The blankets were already screwed up, tangling around Stan's arms and legs. "He's going to accidentally choke himself one day," I thought as I noticed a bit of blanket wrapped a bit too tightly around Stan's neck.

I turned back to my bag and changed. If you could even call it that, I guess. All I did was take off my shirt and long pants, just leaving my boxers. It was more like getting undressed than actually changing clothes. I zipped my bag back up and began to get my sleeping bag and pillow set up.

"Kyle?" Stan said clearly.

I turned around.

Stan hadn't moved. He was still all twisted and showed no signs of being awake. I shrugged and walked over to Stan's bed, thinking that I should make sure he doesn't choke before I go to bed. I wriggled the bit of blanket free from around his neck then continued untangling the rest of the blankets from Stan's limbs.

After I finished I hesitated for a second before brushing Stan's messy black hair out of his face.

He looked so peaceful, so beautiful; even with his transcendent blue eyes were hidden behind his closed lids. His skin was so smooth and soft. His lips turned upwards at the corners, giving a hint of a smile and I smiled as I watched his sleeping face.

I realized that what I was doing was incredibly creepy and I began to turn around to go to my sleeping bag on the floor.

"Kyle, come back!" Stan yelled.

I turned back to Stan shocked. He had defiantly spoken that time. His eyes were closed still but he spoke clearly again. "Kyle, please! Don't leave! Come back, Kyle!" He yelled in his sleep.

Stan was sleep talking.

I didn't know what to do so I walked back over to him and said, "Shhh! It's okay Stan. I'm here."

"Kyle? Where are you?" He called.

I put my hand on Stan's shoulder and repeated, "Shh. Stan, I'm here."

"Okay, good." Stan said his mouth changing into a smile.

It was so weird. Stan was asleep, yet he was talking and he could actually hear what I was saying and reply. I laughed out loud.

"Kyle, don't laugh! I'm serious. I have something to tell you." Stan said frowning slightly.

"Okay Stan, I'm sorry. What do you want to tell me?" I asked. I was interested now, thinking maybe Stan wanted to tell me something in real life and he was dreaming about it.

This might explain why Stan had acted so strange lately. For the past few weeks every time I'd spoke to Stan, he had avoided looking me in the eyes and every time I accidentally touched his arm or something he'd have a heart attack then move about a meter away from me. He also kept getting nosebleeds randomly when we were alone. Maybe he was sick?

"Kyle, tell me where we are." Stan said.

"Um, how about you tell me?" I suggested, not knowing what Stan was seeing in his dream.

"We're under the big oak tree at school." Stan said.

"Oh. Um why?"

"This is where we first became friends. Do you remember, Kyle?"

"Yes. Of course I remember, Stan." I thought back to that day.

* * *

_It was the first day of school._

_I sat under the big oak tree with my lunch. I ate in silence, alone. I could see some of the other kids sitting in groups laughing nearby, but I was way too shy to ever even think of approaching them._

_A fat boy snuck up behind me and suddenly attacked me, knocking my food to the ground. _

_"Hey Jew boy!" He said. "I'm Eric Cartman and I'm cool so you have to do whatever I say!" _

_Cartman pushed me and as I fell backwards hard onto the ground, my green hat fell off. The fat boy picked it up and then looked at me again stunned, noticing my bright red curly hair._

_"Eww!" Cartman said, "You're a ginger Jew!" _

_I stood up and tried to grab my hat back but I was too short. "Give it back!" I yelled._

_"No way Ginger Jew!" He said waving it above his head out of my reach._

_"Give him back his hat, fat ass!" Said another boy. He had dark hair and bright blue eyes and was about the same height as the fat boy though was a lot skinnier._

_"Screw you, hippy!" said Cartman. "I do what I want!"_

_"Fine, we'll do this the hard way then." The boy said then walked right up to Cartman and punched him in the face._

_"Oh my god! I'm bleeding, you dick!" Said Cartman holding his nose._

_"It wasn't as bad as you deserve!" Spat the dark haired boy, his words filled with disgust. _

_"Screw you guys, I'm going home!" said the fat boy as he burst into tears and ran away. _

_The dark haired boy knelt down beside me and held out a hand to help me up. _

_"I'm Stan Marsh. Don't worry; I'm here for you now." He said._

* * *

I was suddenly thrown back into the present as Stan spoke again.

"Kyle, do you know where we are now?" He asked, still asleep.

"Where?"

"We're at the road crossing near your house."

"Why are we there, I mean here?"

"This is where we first held hands."

* * *

_"Stan! Wait for me!" I'd called after Stan. He was running a few meters in front of me. We were going to have a sleepover at my house, it was Friday. We'd been racing to my house but with my asthma Stan had soon taken lead. _

_Stan stopped at the crossing and waited for me to catch up. When I finally reached him, Stan made a move to cross the road. _

_"Stan! What are you doing?" I yelled, grabbing his forearm and pulling him back. _

_Stan looked back at me confused, "Um, crossing the road?"_

_"We can't cross the road without an adult, though." I said shocked at Stan's recklessness._

_"Well there aren't any around. What are we supposed to do, just wait here for one to come along? Don't you want to get home so we can play?" He reasoned._

_"Well yes, but still we have to hold hands with an adult when we cross roads." I said biting the inside of my mouth, worrying._

_Stan thought for a moment and then said, "Okay well what if we hold each other's hand and then we can cross the road without an adult?" _

_"Hmmm, I'm not sure."_

_"Ky-yle!" Stan whined._

_"Fine, let's go."_

_Stan held out his hand. I looked at it hesitantly before taking it. Stan smiled and gave my hand an encouraging squeeze, then led me across the road._

_"There that wasn't too bad was it?" Stan said still smiling._

_"Yeah, thanks, dude." I said then tried to pull me hand back. _

_Stan's forehead creased when we saw me pulling away from him. _

_"Um, Kyle do you mind if we … stay like this ... just for a little while?"_

_"Um, no I don't mind." I said. _

_Stan smiled then kept walking to my house and I was pulled along by the hand, watching him, wondering._

* * *

"Kyle?" Stan said interrupting my daydreams again. I looked down and was surprised to see that in his sleep Stan had reached out and held my hand. He had obviously been remembering that day too. "Do you recognize this place? You should, we have to go here every morning before school."

"The bus stop?" I guessed.

"Yep, this is where we first hugged."

"Oh yeah, I remember that," I said smiling at the memory.

* * *

_I had been home sick for two weeks with a bad flu but I had finally gotten better. I was waiting at the bus stop, just like normal as if the past two weeks hadn't happened. As normal, I was the first one there and then Stan would come, then Cartman, and then Kenny; if he wasn't busy sleeping. Kenny was always missing from important things and then when we went to find him, he would just be in bed sleeping. His laziness was annoying but we were just used to it by now. _

_I saw Stan in the distance, coming up the road to the bus stop. I wanted to see how long it took him to realize that I was back, so I stayed as still as I could and didn't say a word. _

_Stan walked up a stood right next to me without so much as a "hi." I stared at him. Stan was slouched over with his head down, staring at his feet. _

_"Hey, Stan." I greeted him casually. Stan jumped and looked up at me startled. _

_"Kyle!" He yelled grinning then Stan wrapped his arms around my waist and suddenly pull me into a crushing hug. I stood frozen for a second then wrapped my own arms around the back of Stan's neck. _

_Stan pulled me closer so that his mouth was next to my ear and whispered softly. He didn't say what I'd expected. Not 'Welcome back' or 'I missed you' or 'I'm glad you're better.'_

_"Please, Kyle, don't leave me ever again. I need you."_

_I had never seen Stan so vulnerable as that moment. He was the leader; the strong, brave one that you could depend on to stay tough through anything. But at that moment Stan wasn't any of that. He really did __**need **__me._

* * *

I felt something wrap around my waist and pull me down on to the bed, onto Stan. He had pulled me down on top of him. His arms kept me there securely wrapped tightly around my waist. I squirmed and wiggled, trying to escape.

"Please, Kyle, don't leave me." Stan said biting his lip. I stopped. He unraveled one of his arms and reached up to touch my face. He traced my features to see where they were then moved his hand to caress my cheek. I blushed but I didn't care because I knew that Stan couldn't see me.

"Kyle." Stan whispered smiling as he stroked my skin. He moved his hand to the back of my neck still brushing his fingers over my skin. I felt like purring. Stan laid his hand flat against my neck and pulled my face closer to his.

"Kyle, I have something to tell you." He whispered.

This was it, Stan's secret.

"What is it, Stan?"

He breathed in slowly.

"Kyle … I love you." He whispered and with that he pulled my face down to his and pressed his lips to mine.

I froze

And then…

…began to kiss back.

Our mouths moved together. I moaned into Stan's mouth. His lips were so soft, so sweet.

Too soon Stan pulled away then mumbled and shifted his body stiffly.

He was waking up.

I leapt across the room and wriggled into my sleeping bag then lay still, listening; waiting.

"Nmm … Kyle?"

I moaned and rolled over to face him.

"Stan? What is it?" I said yawning. "Did you have a dream or something?"

"I … um … yeah, I did."

"What was it about?" I asked, lifting myself up onto my elbows to look at him.

Stan's eyes widened and his cheeks turned red. "I … um … nothing … don't worry … err … goodnight."

He rolled over onto his side, turning away from me. I frowned. He was so close to telling me, why didn't he just say it already?

I stood up and crept over to Stan's bed then lifted up his blankets. I slipped into the bed next to Stan. He was so close; I could hear his breathing getting faster.

"K-kyle?" Stan whispered, his voice shaking, "W-what are you doing?"

I reached out my arm and draped it over his waist. "It's too cold on the floor. You're much warmer." I said shuffling closer to Stan and nuzzling my face into the back of his neck. I breathed in and sighed. His scent was mouth-watering.

"Um … okay then … but would you mind if we faced the other way? I'm bigger than you, it's basic math."

I turned around and felt Stan turning too, but he didn't put his arm around me. I reached behind my back, grabbed his wrist and pulled it across my waist. Stan shivered but placed his hand gently on my hip. I shuffled back closer to him, pressing my body against his.

"Mmmm, Stan." I whispered, sighing his name.

I heard a sob from behind me.

"Stan?" I whispered twisting around so that I was face to face with him.

I looked into Stan's eyes. They were burning, deep blue flames. He blinked and a tear rolled down his face. I reached up and put my hand gently on the side of Stan's face.

"K-kyle." Stan whispered, his lip trembling, "I have something to tell you."

"Shhh." I hushed him moving my hand to cover Stan's mouth.

"Stan, it's okay. I'm here. I will always be here, forever, and I won't ever leave; I couldn't ever leave you. I need you. Stan … I love you." I whispered and with that I pulled Stan's face down to mine and pressed my lips to his.

He froze

And then…

…began to kiss back.


End file.
